fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Merdog (Sasha version)
Plot: Sasha La Fleur longs for life on the land and soon falls for a handsome prince, Charlie B. Barkin. Now she wants to be a land dog like him. Cast *Ariel - Sasha La Fleur (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Extra with Sasha - Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville (All Dogs Go to Heaven series; As a merdog and like Sasha, she's Sasha's childhood friend and a love interest of Itchy) *Eric - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Extra with Charlie - Itchiford "Itchy" Dachshund (All Dogs Go to Heaven; in the happy ending part after Belladonna's defeat, Butch uses his trident to turn Itchy into a merdog to be with Bess) *Flounder - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; As a Pufferfish) *Extras with Spike - Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, and Tracker (PAW Patrol; As merpups), Spyro and Cynder (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; As Mer-Dragons), Sparx (The Legend of Spyro trilogy; As a crayfish), and Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants; As a mersquirrel and a friend of Sasha, Bess, and Sasha's sisters) *Sebastian - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Extras of Squidward - SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Scuttle - Jeremy the Crow (The Secret of NIMH) *King Triton - Butch (Cats and Dogs; As a merdog and the strict side of Triton, like the original, he and his sister Annabelle stays behind during the deal with Belladonna part) *Ariel's Aunt - Annabelle (All Dogs Go to Heaven; As a merdog, the fun side of Triton, mentor of the PAW Patrol merpups, and Sasha's Aunt, unlike Butch, she, Sasha, and friends, believe the surface world is not that dangerous, and also accompany Sasha and her friends to win Charlie's heart after her deal with Annabelle's evil cousin Belladonna is made and keep it a secret from Charlie as well, since she believes love takes time, then when Belladonna captures Sasha after the latter gets her voice back, she and her brother Butch will also stay during the deal with Belladonna part like in the original) *Ursula - Belladonna (All Dogs Go to Heaven series; As a cecaelia (half-whippet, half-octopus), and she was Annabelle's evil cousin) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Chazz (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX), and Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) (As eels) *Grimsby - Rover Dangerfield (Sam name as the movie) *Max - Chomper (The Land Before Time franchise) *Ariel's Sisters played by: ** Aquata - Lady (Lady and the Tramp; As a merdog) ** Andrina - Dixie (The Fox and the Hound 2; As a merdog) ** Arista - Perdita (101 Dalmatians; As a merdog) ** Attina - Rita (Oliver and Company; As a merdog) ** Adella - Georgette (Oliver and Company; As a merdog) ** Alana - Colleen (Road Rovers; As a merdog) *Harold the Seahorse - Peek (Cats and Dogs; As a merdog) *Carlotta - Daisy (Rover Dangerfield) *Chef Louis - Rusty Walrus (Crash Twinsanity) *Ursula as Vanessa - Zsa Zsa Labrador (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Shark at Sunken Ship: Bruce (Finding Nemo; But instead, he'll be friends with Sasha and Bess's group and Sasha's blood will accidentally make him chase Sasha, Bess and Spike) *Extras with Bruce: Chum and Anchor (Finding Nemo) Scenes *Opening/Fathoms Below (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *The Ruined Concert (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Sasha La Fleur at the Sunken Shipwreck (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Sasha meets Jeremy (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Belladonna Watches Sasha/Butch reprimands Sasha (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Part of Your World (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *To the Surface (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Storm at the Sea (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Charlie B. Barkin is Saved/Sasha's Part of Your World (Reprise) (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Under the Sea (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Squidward Accidentally Spills the Beans (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Destruction of Sasha's Grotto (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *The Power of Suggestion (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Belladonna's Poor Unfortunate Souls/Sasha's transformation (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Charlie helps Sasha/Itchy meets Bess (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Squidward escapes from Rusty's Kitchen (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *A Tour of the Kingdom (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Squidward and Annabelle's Kiss the Girl (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Belladonna Takes Charge/Zsa Zsa Labrador AKA Belladonna's Manipulation (The Little Merdog Sasha version *Stopping the Wedding/Sasha becomes a merdog again (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *Butch and Annabelle's Sacrificial Deal/Belladonna's Wrath (The Little Merdog Sasha version) *A Happy Ending (The Little Merdog Sasha version) Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Fan Fiction